1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel driving device, a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus, and more particularly to display panel driving device for eliminating a noise generated when an electric power is off, a display apparatus having the display panel driving device, and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel, a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit. The liquid crystal display panel includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines. The gate driving circuit provides the gate lines with a gate driving signal, and the data driving circuit provides the data lines with an image signal. The gate and data driving circuits are formed as chips mounted on the liquid crystal display panel.
Recently, the gate driving circuit is formed on the liquid crystal panel directly to reduce a size and enhance productivity.
The gate driving circuit includes a shift register having a plurality of stages electrically connected with each other. The stages correspond to the gate lines respectively, so that outputs of the stages are applied to the gate lines respectively.
A size of the gate driving circuit increases as the size of the liquid crystal display panel increases. Thus, a resistivity and a parasitic capacitance increase, so that the gate driving circuit may not operate promptly according to an external signal.
Especially, when an electric power is off (or when a liquid crystal display apparatus is turned off), a voltage that is electrically charged in the gate driving circuit is not promptly discharged, so that a residue signal is outputted. In case of a transmissive type liquid crystal display apparatus, although the residue signal is outputted, an image is not displayed when a power that is applied to a backlight assembly is off. However, in case of a reflective type or a transmissive and reflective type liquid crystal display apparatus, the residue signal is outputted to display a noise.